The pace of scientific advancements, development of new clinical guidelines, and instant access to web based data and information is rapidly changing and often requires flexible guidance and oversight. Such oversight is crucial as experimental therapies may outpace the resources available to translate these findings into clinical trials, especially in myotonic dystrophy type 1 (DM1). The main goals of the Administrative Core of our Wellstone Center are to coordinate and oversee seamless communication of all activities in the renewal application of our Wellstone Center. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to coordinate and integrate the components & activities as well as the utilization of funds by the 2 scientific projects, the Scientific Resources Core and the Training & Educational Core that comprise our Wellstone Center. The Administrative Core will play an especially important role in coordinating the interactions between the newly established Myotonic Dystrophy Clinical Research Network (DM CRN) that consists of 5 sites (Ohio State University, Stanford University, University of Florida, University of Kansas, and University of Rochester). We have proposed collaborative studies within the DM CRN to validate endpoints, biomarkers, and patient reported outcomes as described in Project 1. Our Administrative Core gains vitality and effectiveness from prior collaborations with each of these sites and locally, from the experience of our staff and investigators, who have coordinated activities over the past two cycles of our Wellstone Center (2003-2013). The necessary communication network, knowledge of storage and confidentiality requirements, data tracking software, and computer facilities to operate a large-scale, multi-center, NIH funded, project are already in place. We will enhance our communications with various committees, both internally and externally, to facilitate smooth operations of our Wellstone activities and interactions with the DM CRN. In addition, the Administrative Core will bring together the robust assets that are available within the Medical Center, such as, the recently funded Clinical & Translational Sciences Institute and our Departmental resources, to facilitate the activities of our scientific projects and cores.